Reunited At Last
by VinDiesel-Xander
Summary: Bosco discovers his abducted sister, after 18 years
1. Default Chapter

"What do you think about this situation Bosco?" Faith asked her partner while glancing at the two teenage boys sitting on a bench handcuffed.   
"I think that they are two hot headed punks who are going to be in a lot of trouble with their mommies." Bosco replied, talking loud enough so that the boys could hear him.  
  
Bosco and Faith were called to a local high school to answer a disturbance call. The two boys were arguing and threatening each other and then proceeded to have a fistfight. There were two girls who witnessed it all. The girls were standing by the stairwell, which was about five feet away from the benches in the school.  
  
"I think we should question those girls, see what they can tell us." Faith told Bosco.  
"Yeah, your right. Why keep them here any longer than necessary? I'm sure they have stuff to do." Bosco agreed.  
"Hey, ladies!" Bosco called to them. "Can you come here for a couple of minutes?" He proceeded when he had their attention.  
  
The girls, Ashley and Amy, who have been best friends since they could remember, walked over to the police officers. Shaken up by what they witnessed earlier, they just wanted to put the event behind them.  
  
"I'm Officer Yokas, and this is my partner, Officer Boscorelli. Can you please tell us what you witnessed?" Faith gently asked the girls.   
  
Ashley and Amy answered all the questions they could answer. Soon the bell rang.  
  
"Um…we have to go. Our algebra teacher is a real stickler about tardiness." Amy said.  
  
"Ok. Well thank you for answering our questions. Before you go, can we have your names? Just in case we need some more information." Faith asked.  
"Sure, I'm Amy Watts." Amy told them.  
"And I'm Ashley Boscorelli." Ashley informed them, glancing at Bosco.  
"Thank you for your help. Have a good class." Faith told the girls.  
"Faith. That girl. Ashley. She has the same last name as me." Bosco said, rather confused.  
"Yeah, strange. I mean, Boscorelli is not a common last name." Faith said.  
"I wonder…lets go. Lets get this idiots to the station." Bosco said, pulling one of the two boys to their feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What was that all about? I mean, that officer had the same last name as you." Amy asked Ashley in algebra class.  
"I don't know. It's strange. There's not many Boscorelli's in town." Ashley replied.  
"Yeah…he looked just as shocked as you did." Amy said, getting back to her work.  
  
***********  
  
"You ok, Bosco? You look like you saw a ghost, or two." Faith asked, filling out paperwork.  
"Faith. You know that girl. Ashley Boscorelli? Do you suppose? You know. My sister. My baby sister who was abducted 18 years ago?" Bosco said, with a look of confusion on his face.  
"I don't know Bosco. It's a little far-fetched. But I don't know. Do you still have her baby picture in your wallet?" Faith asked.  
"Yeah. Its my only picture of her." Bosco replied.  
"Why don't you ask her? She may recognize it as her." Faith suggested.   
"Yeah, your right. Lets go." Bosco said.  
"You sure you want to do this?" Faith asked.  
"I have to. If she is my sister, I'm bringing her home. And arresting the people who did this to my mom." Bosco said, while rushing out to the cruiser.  
*****************  
Bosco and Faith got to the high school just as school was ending.  
"It's going be like finding a needle in a haystack. There are too many kids." Faith said.   
"We'll find her. Go wait by that door. I'll wait here." Bosco instructed, anxious to find the girl.  
  
After a few minutes, Bosco heard Faith's call. Bosco walked to Faith, Ashley.  
"Is there anything wrong officers?" Ashley asked.  
"No. I was just wondering. Would you like to go to the coffee shop in the next plaza?" Bosco asked.  
"I can't, I have a bus to catch." Ashley said.  
"Don't worry. We'll give you a lift home." Faith replied.  
"Sure. I'll go." Ashley replied, wondering what this was all about.  
  
When they got there, Bosco stood in line. Faith and Ashley went to find a table.  
"What's the about Officer Yokas?" Ashley asked.  
"Um, Bosco has a couple questions to ask you." Faith replied.  
"So he buys me a coffee? Is that written in a police manual anywhere?" Ashley said, a smile growing on her face.   
  
Bosco soon came to the table, with three coffees in hand.  
"How was school?" He asked.  
"Good. I got a lot of homework. Most of it is math. I'm terrible in it. I get so frustrated sometimes, I feel like tossing the textbook out the window sometimes." Ashley replied, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Same impatient quality as Bosco." Faith thought to herself.  
"Earlier today. You said your last name was Boscorelli." Bosco proceeded carefully; he didn't want to scare her off.  
"That's right." Ashley replied.  
"What is your parents name?" Bosco asked.  
"Bob and Julia Smith." Ashley said, wondering where this was going.  
"Why is your last name different?" Bosco asked.  
"Well. Originally my last name was Smith. But I found out that I was adopted. They told me what my biological families name is, and I wanted to be called by that last name because that is who I am." Ashley explained.  
Bosco took a picture from his wallet. It was his baby sister's picture. He handed it to Ashley.  
"Do you recognize this picture?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do. That's me. Now my question to you Officer is what in the world are you doing with it?" Ashley asked.  
"That's my baby sister. That's you. You were abducted 18 years ago from my family." Bosco said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"But…how could that be?" Ashley asked, stunned by the news that Bosco had delivered her.   
"We aren't sure, all we know is that mom dropped you off at the daycare, and you weren't there when she came to pick you up." Bosco said.  
"But my mom, she said she adopted me. She has my papers…you must be mistaken." Ashley said, trying to reason with Bosco.  
"No Ashley. You told me yourself that this is you in that picture. You are my baby sister." Bosco said.  
"No you're wrong. I come from a loving home with loving parents. My mom gave me up as a baby. I don't know how on earth you got my baby picture, but I'm not your baby sister!" Ashley said, while abruptly standing up and walking towards the door.   
  
Bosco stood up to go after her, but Faith beat him to it.  
"Bosco, let me handle this." Faith said.  
  
Bosco nodded and sat back down. He knew he could trust Faith. She had a daughter and knew how to deal with emotions better than he did.  
  
"ASHLEY! Please wait!" Faith called after Ashley, after leaving the coffee shop doors.   
Ashley stopped and turned around. Faith saw tears running down her face. Faith walked quickly to her and stood by her side.  
"I'm so confused. I leave home, knowing who I am. And Bosco comes waltzing in my life telling me I'm someone different…"Ashley said, trailing off.  
"I know it's hard. But I work with Bosco. He is always thinking about his sister. I catch him staring at the picture in his wallet. He has a look of loss in his eyes. He knows his sister is out there, and he's tried his hardest to find her. I know that Bosco doesn't deal with emotions well, and I can only guess what this is doing to him. I almost feel sorry for the next perp we are going to drag into the station. Please Ashley, don't run away. Not yet at least. Go home, ask questions. You said so yourself that you don't know who you are. Here's your chance to find out for certain." Faith said, gently.  
"I want to go home." Ashley said.  
  
Bosco opened the back door of the cruiser for Ashley. Ashley slid in without saying a word. She wouldn't even look at Bosco. Faith got in the passenger side of the cruiser, while Bosco walked around to the drivers side.  
"She hates me." Bosco thought to himself as he got behind the wheel.   
  
Ashley told them where she lived. Once Bosco pulled up to her house and let her out of the cruiser she said her goodbyes and walked towards her front door.  
  
"That went well didn't it?" Bosco said sarcastically.  
"Just give her time. You dumped a lot on her." Faith said.  
"Faith, I can promise you this. I lost her once. I'm not loosing her again. I will bring her home." Bosco vowed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Faith, what happens if she doesn't want anything to do with me? I mean, she's my sister. I want to go home and tell my mother that I found her baby. I don't know what I'm going to do." Bosco said.  
"Bos, don't worry, she'll come around. Just leave her be for now." Faith reassured her partner.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" Ashley's adoptive mom, Mrs. Smith, asked Ashley when she walked through the door.  
"Terrible." Ashley replied, flopping into a kitchen chair.  
"Oh? What happened that made it so terrible?" Mrs. Smith asked.  
"Well, Amy and I witnessed a fight. The cops were called and two police officers came and questioned us about the fight. Then after school, Officer Boscorelli and Officer Yokas, the two cops, came looking for me. They took me to the coffee shop by my school where Officer Boscorelli showed me a picture." Ashley explained.  
"A picture?" Mrs. Smith asked.  
"Yeah, and the weird thing is, is that its my baby picture. He came up with some story on how I am his baby sister and how I was abducted from a daycare. Crazy isn't it, Mom?" Ashley said.  
  
Mrs. Smith turned white. "He told you that?"  
"Yup. But it's not true…so I'm not even going to think about him again." Ashley said with a little laugh.  
  
Mrs. Smith turned away. "How could this have happened?" She thought to herself.  
  
"Mom….are you ok? Don't worry…its not true so what's the big deal?" Ashley said.  
  
Mrs. Smith turned to Ashley. She still had not regained her colour and was still white as a ghost. She had nothing to say, in fear that she may reveal more than she should. Ashley looked at her and noticed the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!…" Ashley said, while getting up. "It is true!"   
"Honey…." Mrs. Smith started to speak.  
"NO….it is true…..all the things Officer Boscorelli was telling me is TRUE???!!! You and dad abducted me? Stole me away from my family?!" Ashley begin to yell, trying to sort out all the confusion that she felt.  
"Yes. Your father and I so desperately wanted a baby. I worked in the daycare. I looked after you, and I faked a call to the daycare. I posed as Mrs. Boscorelli. I told them that she wanted me to bring you to her. And they fell for it. Your dad and I changed your name and began a life as a family." Mrs. Smith explained.   
  
"Oh my god. You are pathetic. Both of you. Making someone else suffer for your own gain? Weren't you the one who told me that if you can prevent someone else from suffering, you should do everything in your power to help them? All lies……my whole life has been one big lie." Ashley said, tears running down her face.  
  
"No it hasn't. You are still our daughter." Mrs. Smith said.  
"STOP IT!!! I'm not your daughter! I never was and never will be." Ashley said while running to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Mrs. Smith called.  
"None of your business!!!" Ashley yelled back.  
  
******************  
  
"Central to 55-David, requesting you come to the station."   
  
"What now?" Bosco said sarcastically. Faith and Bosco already had to handle 2 domestics, a drunk and a guy who was threatening to jump off a building.   
  
When Bosco and Faith got to the station, Bosco parked the car and got out. Faith and Bosco climbed the short amount of stairs and walked into the station.  
  
"What's up?" Bosco asked when he and Faith approached the counter.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli…" Bosco heard a voice call.  
Bosco turned around, and there stood Ashley. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Ashley…..what are you doing here." Bosco asked, stepping closer to his sister.  
"Its true. My mom just told me. Well I guess she's not my mom is she?" Ashley answered.  
"Really?! She just told you?" Bosco asked.  
"No….she wasn't going to, but I could tell from the way she was acting that it was true. Then she admitted it. I've been living a lie. 18 freaking years wasted." Ashley said, bursting into another fleet of tears.  
"Bosco….take her into my office." Lieutenant Swersky said after stepping out of his office and seeing Bosco and Ashley.  
"Thanks Lieu." Bosco replied, directing Ashley into the office, Faith close behind them.  
  
When Ashley sat down and calmed down a bit, she looked up at Bosco.  
"What do I do now? Do I keep on living a lie? Pretend this never happened?" Ashley asked.  
"No. I mean, I want you to be apart of my family. Mom will be ecstatic to see you. You have another brother, Mikey, but you won't see him for awhile."  
"Why not?" Ashley asked.  
"He's in prison."  
"Oh." Ashley replied. "I see. What about my dad, what is he like?"   
"You are never to see him. I won't allow it." Bosco said sternly, his eyes clouding over of the mere mention of his father.  
"Why not? I have a right to see my father don't I?" Ashley stated.  
"Honey, your father wasn't a good role model. He tends to get violent when he is angry. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Faith replied gently.  
"Oh. Officer Boscorelli…" Ashley started.  
"Mo. Call me Mo." Bosco interrupted.   
"Mo….where do I live?" Ashley asked.  
"Well that's the thing. You can live with mom, but she has a weird schedule…or you can stay with me. Your choice." Bosco answered.  
"I don't know about all of this. It seems to…weird." Ashley stated.  
**********************  
  
Ashley opened the door of her "adopted parents" house. Bosco and Faith stepped into the house.  
"Don't get comfortable with the idea that I'm home…I'm here just to pack some of my things." Ashley called out.  
"What?! Where are you going?" Mrs. Smith said, coming into the hall.  
"I'm moving in with my brother Maurice. Then I'm going to meet my family." Ashley said, matter-of-factly.  
"But we are your family. We raised you. We love you." Mrs. Smith pleaded.  
"NO! He is my family. My real family would have had a chance to raise me if you didn't steal me from them. To think that I could have passed Maurice before over the years and I didn't even know we were related. I'm going upstairs and I'm going to pack." Ashley yelled, running up the stairs and slamming the door.  
"How could you do this to us? How could you destroy my family?!" Mrs. Smith said, slapping Bosco across the face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bosco stood in silence. Faith put her hand on Bosco's shoulder.  
  
"Ma'am you just assaulted a police officer." Faith said.  
"I don't care. He has ruined my family. I had the perfect daughter, I raised her since she was a baby. I loved her, her father loved her, and you are responsible for ruining it all. I hope you're happy." Mrs. Smith yelled at Bosco and then abruptly turning on her heel and stomping up the stairs.   
"Wow…. You think it was me who kidnapped a child and kept her from her family for 18 years." Bosco joked.  
Ashley came down the stairs. "I'm ready. I have most of my stuff, at least the important things I need."  
"O.k. let's go." Faith said.  
  
Bosco, Ashley and Faith walked to the cruiser where Bosco held the door open for Ashley as she climbed into the backseat. They drove in silence for a bit.  
"Mo…" Ashley started.  
"Yes?"   
"What's going to happen with my "adoptive" parents? Are you going to arrest them?" Ashley asked.   
"I don't know. There's paperwork to be filled cause the case is now closed. You were found safe, healthy and alive. I guess it depends on how things go. Why?" Bosco replied.  
"Well…. I was thinking that well, I mean yes she did a bad thing by kidnapping me, she did provide me a good, loving home. I don't think she should be punished for wanting a family. I mean, I would've rather grown up with my real family, if I had known the truth, but the thing is, is that I was happy there." Ashley said quietly.  
"I'll put a good word in. Hopefully that works." Bosco said, pulling up to the station. "Faith and I have to get changed and fill out paperwork. Come on."  
They walked up to the station and through the front doors. Ashley sat on a bench and waited. To her left, she noticed a man walk in and sit down.  
"Hello. What are you in for?" The man asked.  
"Nothing. I'm waiting for Bosco." Ashley replied.  
"Oh. I'm waiting for him too. How do you know him?" The man asked.  
"I'm his long-lost sister." Ashley replied.  
"Oh really?" The man said, beginning to smirk. "Interesting."   
"What's so interesting?" Ashley asked.  
"I'm his father." 


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley rose from her chair. "His father??" She repeated.  
"Yes. I am his father, I'm sure he has told you all about me. All bad probably." Mr. Boscorelli said while getting up from his chair and moving closer to Ashley.   
"Um…actually, he didn't say much, just that I'm never to see you." Ashley said.  
"Now why wouldn't he want his own father to see his daughter. One that I haven't seen since she was a baby." He asked, touching Ashley's face gently with his right hand.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Bosco's voice rang through the station.  
  
Ashley looked over and saw Bosco charging at his father. When he approached Ashley and his dad he stood in front of Ashley, putting himself in between the two.   
"You think for one second that I will let you anywhere near her you are sadly mistaken." Bosco said angrily.  
"Son….." Mr. Boscorelli started.  
"That's Officer Boscorelli to you." Bosco interrupted.  
"She's my daughter, I have a right to see her."  
"Yeah? You think so? I'm her big brother, and a cop. I have the right to protect her from bastards like you. If I ever, EVER see you near her again, you will wish that I wasn't your son." Bosco growled, staring directly at his father.  
"I already do." His father retorted while Bosco advanced and thought about hitting his father, but decided against it.  
"Come on Ashley." Bosco turned and placed his hand on Ashley's arm and guided her out.   
As they were walking down the stairs they walked into Sully and Davis.   
"Hey Bosco." Sully said.  
"Hey. How's it going?" Bosco asked.  
"Great…never better." Sully said sarcastically.  
"Who do you have with you?" Davis asked.  
"Uh…yeah. Sully, Davis….meet my sister, Ashley." Bosco said, introducing Ashley to his co-workers.  
"You have a sister?" Sully asked, waiting for Davis to finish shaking Ashley's hand so that he could.  
"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you another time." Bosco said. "We should get going, I want to get her settled."   
"Ok. Nice to meet you Ashley." Sully said as him and Davis continued their journey up the stairs.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Welcome to my humble home." Bosco said, opening the door for Ashley.  
"The kitchen is here, living room is here. Bathroom is there, the towels are in that closet." Bosco said, pointing in every direction.  
"You are going to sleep in my room. I will take the pull out couch." Bosco said.  
"That's ok, I don't mind couches." Ashley said.  
"I said your taking the bedroom. First thing you need to learn is not to argue with me….you will not win." Bosco said with a smirk.  
"Uh huh….you'll find in time that little sisters always get their way" Ashley said, laughing while heading the Bosco's room. "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."  
"Night." Bosco said.  
  
Bosco flopped into the couch. "My sister is home." He said quietly to himself, unable to believe the past events. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: This chapter is short I know, but I am lacking the inspiration to write, so I thought that I'd write more of this fic in hopes that I will overcome this writer's block. Lots of drama to come though. I have great ideas for this story ;)  
*********************************************************************  
Bosco quietly opened the door to his room. When he peered in he saw that his sister was fast asleep on his bed. He walked over quietly and pulled the covers over her.   
He looked over to his window and noticed that the curtains were moving. He cautiously, but quietly walked over to the curtains. He felt a cool breeze and was relieved to know it was only the wind that caused the movement. He shut the window and made sure it was locked, crept to the door, took one long look at his sleeping sister, and shut the door.   
Bosco picked up the phone. It wasn't too late and he knew his mom would still be working at the bar. He dialled the number and waited. After a couple of rings a familiar voice picked up.  
"Hey Ma." Bosco said.  
"Maurice! What are you doing calling so late?" Bosco's mom asked.  
"It's not THAT late Ma. I, uh….I think you should know what I did today." Bosco started.  
"If its anything bad, I don't want to hear!" Mrs. Boscorelli said.  
"No. It's nothing bad. I went to a school today. Faith and I responded to a fight. There were two girls, and one…..is your baby." Bosco said. "I brought her home. She's sleeping, but she's home."  
  
There was complete silence on the other end.   
"Ma?? You still there?" Bosco asked, getting concerned. He knew this is a big shock to his mother, but he didn't want her to pass out on him.  
"Oh my lord. You sure it's her?"   
"Yeah. Her name is Ashley. She was just as surprised as I was. It's still a little awkward, but she'll be fine." Bosco said.  
"I want to see her. I want to see my baby." Mrs. Boscorellie said.  
"Tomorrow. I'll bring her by your house. I'll bring her in the morning before I go to work. You and her can spend the whole day together." Bosco said.  
"That sounds wonderful. Did you find out where she was all this time." Mrs. Boscorelli asked.  
"Yeah. Remember Mrs. Smith? From the daycare?" Bosco asked.  
"Yes I do."   
"Ashley was there the whole time. A couple blocks away from the station. Ashley doesn't want me to press charges. She says that even though Mrs. Smith did commit a crime, she still had a good life there." Bosco said.  
"I don't know. To think that she was close all this time. I could have past her on the street." Mrs. Boscorelli said.  
"Yeah, but listen, I gotta go. I have an early shift tomorrow and need my sleep." Bosco said. "Good night mom."   
"Night dear. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Bosco hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for awhile before his eyes got heavy and he was lulled into a deep sleep. 


End file.
